


Double Bind

by BlackSamuraiLiterature



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSamuraiLiterature/pseuds/BlackSamuraiLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors that the Karma Society had seized an unidentified Tuner have reached the Technical Director. Angel knows this fact is incomprehensible, having overseen the demon virus’s progression to completion and instillation. Such a report was unsettling and she inquires for herself on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomousOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousOctopus/gifts).



“Director, perhaps I should inform you that rumors have been spreading of an unidentified Tuner being neutralized within the Karma Society.”

           The soldier’s report made Angel’s brow compress. Every Tuner under the Society was faultlessly documented on record because every sheet of information crossed her path for approval. The single conceivable reason as to how anyone could have feinted their way passed was that the leaked information was the data for the demon virus. If the rumors proven to be true, then it would serve problematic for the goal she desperately labored over—the Nirvana Project.

           An agitated recognition was given to the soldier as Angel began to move. There was no reason to evade the issue, she thought, and it would be best to inquire from Cuvier, the head herself. The off-white walls of the Karma Tower’s corridors burned into a mass within her mind. It was blinding in some areas where the light transpired through in a heavenly glow, like the blinding white of the destruction of data she recollected from a memory that took place not too long before. There were six others in that memory, and the cognizance pierced her as if with three prongs. The Asura Project was another option for explaining the Tuner, yet she experienced all of the program’s data being whipped clean.

           ‘ _It would be impossible. Even if they did escape deletion they don’t have bodies. How could they exists without bodies?_ ’ Angel thought, and as she approached Cuvier she shot her words directly: “It has come to my attention that the men are talking about a furtive Tuner being held here.”

           “And so you have come for answers. Isn’t that right?” Cuvier asked. After some thick silence, Cuvier continued, “I will not lie to you, Jenna. The rumors are true… I have convinced him to cooperate by assuring Sera’s safety and offered him a world he could be satisfied with. That is all he wanted. However, he has proven rash and acts on his own in bouts of anger… very much like someone I know,” Cuvier derided. “He will hurt people if he is not controlled, which is why control will be exercised, starting with him.”

           A thought came to her mind of the fiery-headed AI expressing his distaste towards her, saying with a temper: “We’re taking Sera to Nirvana, so get your snobby bitch ass out of the way!”

           Angel’s face went cold.

           ‘ _Impossible!_ ’ she thought again—the five of them were lines of code, numbers, and fixed algorithms, which had been deleted by the stress of Sera’s torment. When she arrived to her office, placed on high, she took her place behind her desk, glaring at the open expanse that was the empty room. The tension in her face only tightened, realizing Cuvier was correct. Ire, malevolence, misery—they were her final ties to feeling human; she knew without them she would be nothing at all.

           Hate was the final emotion able to be expressed, and hate she felt when the phone beside her rang. She gave the caller an unpleasant greeting, her rage unable to be restrained, wailing once again: “Impossible! How could that be? I know for a fact they didn’t have bodies!”


End file.
